


Puppy Dog Eyes

by darkhallucinations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, and a lot of things are going to be changed around but it's an Au, cas is a dog, just lots of story telling, lots of cutesy stuff, no plot really, so hopefully someone will like it, the first chapter is pretty short, they're all going to be pretty short chapters if people are okay with that, this would basically be towards the beginning of season four, very cute dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhallucinations/pseuds/darkhallucinations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems to be a normal day on a hunt for Sam and Dean Winchester suddenly gets turned when a puppy with a tag labeled Castiel approaches them. Who knew Dean had an unknown weakspot for dogs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here!!! i don't really think this will get too popular but i mean i just really enjoy writing this, sometimes i suck at updating my story so i am dearly sorry if i do take forever to update a chapter. constructive criticism is appreciated a lot also!!

As a sigh is let out from the both of them, Sam and Dean finally just finished defeating whatever the hell it was. Dean was tired of routine, find, kill, avoid death whilst killing, protecting his brother, and getting rid of those damned bones. He loved Sammy of course, more than anything but, it just seemed sort of empty. For the past few days, after crawling out of his literal grave, Dean had been hearing-- high pitched noises, and the glass breaks wherever he was. He didn't know but, he wanted to know, and it was eating away at his thought process.   
"Still thinking about the screeches, Dean?" Sam joked. "Yeah, now shut the hell up." Dean retorted, jokingly.  
As the two brothers opened the doors to the impala, Dean sees something. A dog, a small one. It looked like a husky, but with golden fur.   
"Sam, look." He says as he points at the dog, who is staring straight at him it seemed.   
"Dude, it's a dog, at this time of night?" Sam says. "Possibly a stray," Dean huffs. "Should I call it over here?" He says, raising an eyebrow at his brother.   
"If you really want to, I mean it doesn't seem like it'd be the kind to bite your face off, it's a-- puppy!" Sam says as he kneels down, getting ready to rapidly pat his knees to call the dog over there. Somehow the dog keeps looking at Dean.   
"This dog has been looking at me for the longest time, I'm kinda creeped out here." Dean quietly says, tapping his brother on the shoulder, implying for him to get up.   
Sam stands up, "Well, might as well call him over."   
"Come here--- boy!" Dean says at the dog. It looks at him, turning it's head, widening it's large blue eyes. It stands up, on all four of it's short yet muscular little legs. It starts walking towards a very suspicious Dean.   
Dean starts to move his jacket, almost putting his hand to his gun, demons can possess almost anything, why not be cautious? The dog starts running towards Dean, tongue out and almost smiling. Dean motions his hand away from his gun and adjusts his jacket.   
"Seems like it likes you." Sam says, smiling and wiping his forehead.   
The dog stops right in front of Dean, who is kneeling, and looks at him right in the eye.   
Dean reaches forward, petting the dog trying to signal the puppy that he means no harm. He scratches around the neck, searching for a collar under the thick, long fur. He finds a collar, that's almost navy colored. Sam watches, in awe about how friendly Dean is with this dog. Dean's not usually a dog kind of person, but with this, he almost seems instantly attached.   
"Ca-stiel? Castiel? Is that your name buddy?" Dean says petting the dog. It sits in response to its name.   
"Seems like it is. He's pretty cute, isn't he Dean?" Sam asks, Dean looking up at him.   
"Yeah, he's adorable." Dean says making his voice a higher pitch towards the end of the sentence, like how everyone else talks to their pets they've owned for a while. He smiles at the dog and scratches the top of its head. Castiel raises a paw at Dean, brushing it to his cheek, making a slight whimpering noise.   
"Dean, we've gotta go soon, what do we do about this dog?" Sam says.  
\------------  
Dean seemed like he was thinking long and hard.   
"I don't want to get fur on my seats, Sammy." He says grunting. He stands up, looking at the dog. "But I also just don't want to leave the little guy here, he's nice, and he didn't have an address on the collar."   
"Well if you really don't want to leave him here, I could just set down my coat in the back seat and have the dog lay there, I don't mind Castiel coming with."   
"I guess we can take him, go ahead put your coat in the back." Dean says, picking up Castiel. It was surprisingly easy, the dog didn't seem to struggle, Dean felt like this is where Castiel should've been the whole time, in the comfort of his arms. He walked with the dog in his arms a few steps over to the car and placed him in the back seat. Sam sat in the passengers seat, Dean sat in the drivers seat. Dean started the car, glancing back at a peacefully sitting Castiel, who looks up at Dean. Dean grins and turns forward and starts driving. No longer than 30 seconds into driving, Castiel jumps into the front seat, nearly slipping, but landing in Dean's lap.   
"Sam, why the hell is this dog on my lap right now-- what does it want?" Dean says, slowing down his driving and looking at Sam for a second.   
"I don't know," Sam scoffs. "Look the little guy really likes you." Castiel, in Dean's lap reaches his mouth up and licks Dean's chin. Dean laughs and gently pushes the dog's head down.   
"What's it doing now?" Dean says a few minutes later, eyes intensely focused on the road. "I can feel him moving on my lap."   
"He's nuzzling up, maybe he wants to sleep." Sam says smiling at Dean. Dean smiles in response, still focusing on the road.  
\------  
As they pulled into the almost makeshift motel they were staying at, Dean, with a warm and sleeping Castiel in his lap, let out a sigh.   
“They don’t allow pets in the motel, Sammy.” He says, in an almost upset tone.   
“Well, you could just have him sleep outside, or leave him in the car, I know you don’t want to abandon the little guy and leave him out here, like he was.” Sam replied.   
Dean takes the keys out of the ignition, and turns over and looks at Sam, and then down at his lap where the puppy was sleeping. The now awake Castiel, wakes up in Dean’s lap, and sits up, stretching while doing so. Dean opens the car door, and Sam follows along, getting out of the car. Dean looks at the dog, then at Sam, and then the motel door. Castiel, widens his already large blue eyes, and glares at Dean, seeming like he knew already that his newly-found owner was going to leave him in the car all night.   
“All right, Sam it’s giving me those damn puppy eyes, for like the tenth time already.” Dean snaps.  
Sam knows that Dean is a kind of guy that can say no to basically anything if it doesn’t mean harm to him, but for some reason this puppy was pulling at Dean’s heartstrings. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, let out a sigh and said,  
“ Dean, just bring the puppy in with us, it’s not the end of the world if you do.” Dean opens the car door, picks up the puppy quickly but gently, and then the two brothers head into the motel room. Sam unlocks the door to the makeshift hotel, and Dean sets down the puppy.   
\-------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: What have we gotten ourselves into?

As the dog glanced around the motel, Dean looked at Cas and smiled. The glittering curiosity in his large blue eyes could make a crowd cheer; and somehow Dean knew he wasn't ever just going to "get rid" of him. Sam sat down at his laptop, as per usual.  
"Find anything?" Dean asked as he got down on one knee to level out with Cas's eyes.  
"Not really," Sam sighed. "No cases though, surprisingly, I guess we can relax until something does come up." They rarely ever got to rest for a day, left alone a few hours. You could feel the tension almost fade away from the two twin-sized bed motel room. As Dean sat there, staring at Cas, while the dog stared back, he noticed there was something-- odd about him. He brushed it off, though. It wasn't something he could quite put his finger on.  
Cas broke the staring between him and Dean by leaping up and licking Dean's face. Dean reacted by laughing and just letting it happen. You usually wouldn't see him just allowing a dog to drool all over his face. What Dean didn't notice was that Sammy was just watching. Sam hadn't seen such a light in his brother's eyes for a long time. Dean looked genuinely happy.  
Refraining from licking Dean, Cas put his paws on the ground and rolled over; signaling for Dean to pet him.  
"Sam look at this," Dean scoffed, motioning towards Cas, who was rolled over. "This furball wants me to pet him.''  
"Don't act like you don't want to." Sam says, laughing. Dean reaches down, petting Cas's stomach, scratching and watching Castiel's tongue gleefully hang out of his mouth. Dean smiled, but it was shortly turned into a look of concern and nearly a look of sudden fear as a light-bulb popped, and another. Dean stopped petting Cas and stood up quickly.  
"Dean, what the hell just happened?" Sam slightly raised his voice.  
"Like I would know, I was just petting the dog." Dean said.  
They both glared at Cas. Sam backed away slightly.  
\--------------------------------  
"Dean, did you ever even see how that dog got here? Or why it even came towards us?" Sam asked, sitting across from Dean. Cas was peacefully napping on a blanket-bed Dean had made when they first arrived. They weren't going to ignore the fact that the dog was the possible cause for the exploding light-bulb from the night before.  
Dean gulped. "No, I don't know where he came from. Little guy just--showed out of nowhere." Inserting nervous laughter between his pause, he'd become suspicious of the fast forming bond he had made with this puppy.  
"Look, I don't know what that is-" Sam looked at the peacefully napping Castiel. "And I don't know why it came to us." He sighed.  
"Well, can't you look up what we have here? He doesn't seem dangerous, or the kind to be any kind of danger, if anything, he seems like he would be overly--protective." A look of sympathy flushed through Dean's eyes. He refused to believe that Cas was anything but a gift to him, considering what he's been through. He didn't want to seem selfish by thinking this either, but he knew that Cas wasn't there--to just be there.  
"Any other time something comes up, that is even the slightest bit suspicious... you don't hesitate with the salt and holy water. " Sam started typing on his laptop.  
"We could do something about this" Dean said. Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow. "We could give him holy water--in a silver dish, something that helps us figure out if you're really that curious." Dean said, moving his hands while talking. Sam kept typing, he seemed focused or almost determined to find out who or what Castiel was.  
Dean got up and walked into the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face, as if that would solve what was going on right now.  
'I really hope that it is just a dog' Dean thought to himself, though he knew that wasn't the case. He just wanted something to be normally functioning in his life. Splashing the water to his face, he felt relief for a moment. Dean reached over for a towel, swiping the water away from his eyes with one hand.  
Before he could grab the towel, he sees Castiel, standing on top of the toilet; head turned, looking at Dean. Dean jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping on his own feet, hitting the door.  
"Dean?" Sam worriedly yelled from the table in the other room.  
"Sam you might want to see this." Dean replies, still in shock. Cas just appeared there, but Dean had just seen him a minute ago sound asleep on the blanket-bed. Sam walked in.  
"Okay, so what is it?" He partially cut off the end of his sentence realizing that Cas was standing atop the toilet looking at Dean.  
'The dog--just appeared in here, he was just laying down." Dean quietly says, almost as if he didn't want Castiel to hear what he was saying about him.  
"I think I might have an idea." Sam says, sighing. "I've done some research and you might find this interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really short and probably boring and i'm sorry but this was sort of a build up to what sam found out about cas and yeah   
> the next chapter is going to be way longer and   
> !!!! so yeah pals


End file.
